In the past there have been numerous devices for use with drills to act as reaming tools. This invention is of such a device.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved reaming tool composed of a snake which is adapted to be rotated together with a housing to be attached to the chuck of a drill and, alternatively, to be disconnected from the housing to be axially advanced, and wherein the snake is free to move within the housing and an axially extending cylindrical portion when not clamped into engagement for rotation with the housing upon rotation of the drill, all as is explained more fully hereinafter.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing, in which: